cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt
Monthly Bushiroad (September 2017 Issue) It is the ex-Grandmaster of "Shadow Paladin", who led the rebels in order to take possession of the Holy Nation. As Shadow Paladin was disbanded after the rebellion, it is also known as its last Grandmaster. Though it died in the rebellion, its mind was stained by negative emotions and captured in "Relics", the prison of souls. Because it fought in Relics for a long time, its mind began to be corrupted and its knightly form was no more. Even death cannot extinguish its searing ambitions and wishes, and it schemed to exploit "Mujinlord" to escape Relics. However, the scheme failed due to unexpected occasions. Abandoned by Gastille and Mujinlord, it bears the tragic fate to hunt down the dead in Relics, forevermore. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (September 2017 Issue) : The Prison of Souls (Here is---) (I am---) (Why am I swinging my sword---) (How many have I cut down---) (Is there an end---) (What is this burning inside me---) ---- "STROYSTROYSTROYSTROYSTROYSTROYSTROYStrrr---" That was a scream that cannot be heard in the realm of men. To make a simile, that was like the sound of frogs being crushed by trucks, overlapping each other. "KIYAaaAAaaA!" Another sound, a high and unfavourable one like metal scratching each other. But they were "acceptable" ones in this world. And the exception was "██████████" There were many who emit something that could not be included in the criterion of "sound". And conceivably, they were not proper beings. A man with all his bones distorted to all directions. A woman with corroded faces and half bodies. A beast crawling with only its upper body. A dragon fighting with nothing but bones and entrails. "██████████" One can tell at first glance, that they have all died. But, they moved with their bodies like what they did in their lifetimes...no, they exploited their remains more than they did in their lives. They should have rested as soundless corpses, but what made them like so? "!!" "██████████" The knight with only the left part of his body cut down the beast with only its upper body. Making unmentionable sound, the beast's body crumbled to dust. "---" The knight indulging in his victory disappeared---no, he was crushed by a foot. The massive dragon made of bones and entrails crushed him from behind. Yes, they were fighting. In this hell, in this afterworld, they were fighting an endless war. "██████████" This is "Relics". The Prison of Souls where minds corrupted by hatred and grudge assembled. ---- "Oh, I see...When I was in the universe, I found this space interesting and observed it, but the internals are, well." Relics is filled with all sorts of "negative". The ground is covered by blood, bones and entrails. The air is nothing but dense miasma. Commoners would be driven to insanity simply by staying here for minutes. But, "The negative thoughts of Cray are assembled here...no, the minds of those who die with negative thoughts are assembled here, I should say." They were not commoners. They walked without the slightest disgust on faces, like they were walking on a playground. If looking only at them, they were acting normal, but if one considered the background as well, they were nothing but crazy. "Kukuku...this is literally the Hell! I would like to pay a decent tribute to the person who first called this place the Prison of Souls. " Walking in the front was a man, following the man was an enormous dragon. Only the dragon spoke, and the man spoke nothing...no, he could not bear and said, "How about keeping your mouth shut?" "If I make you feel uneasy, please allow me to express my apologies, Lord Mujinlord. Without you, I would become captives of this place as well." "Humph...then, follow me silently." "As you wish." (If I make him too uneasy, that would become a problem. Only for this moment, that is.) Hiding his hellish side, the evil Clown---"Chaos Breaker Dragon" smirked in his mind. ---- "The Temple". The massive building standing in the center of Relics. The only place in this space which is not filled by miasma, but clean air like the outer world. "Let him go, then." Hearing the word from the depth of the Temple, Mujinlord was surprised. "...Lord Gastille, are you serious? Using your power on intruder of unknown identity..." "Gastille"---an ancient demon lord who had reigned over a part of Dark Zone, and the prelate of a cult which revered wicked deity/deities. He is a mysterious man who created this Relics, achieved multiple Strides to summon powerful beings like Mujinlord, and is able to perform Diffride without the help of Messiah. "Kukuku, so stiff of you to call me of 'unknown identity'. Aren't we friends who have talked a lot on the way here?" Chaos Breaker spoke in kidding words, and Mujinlord replied with gazes filled with murderous intent. "Anyway, we must perform the ritual of trials. It is to slay 100 dead souls..." "Dead souls, you say," Mujinlord's proposal with exposed anxiety and anger was interrupted by Chaos Breaker's voice of composure. Mujinlord turned and tried to cut down the head of the insolent one, but he could not but stop when seeing the thing in the dragon's hand. "Is this the thing you called?" In Chaos Breaker's hand were many blue flames---the clumps of negative minds. "When have you collected this number..." "Not opening my mouth is such a boring thing...but this is not a place where I can enjoy the scenery. I hunt this for fun, and that soothed my boredom a bit." (100...no, from this density, there're at least 200. So he has hunted so many without me noticing?) Cold sweat came out from Mujinlord's white forehead covered by headband. Mujinlord was summoned by Gastille via Stride, and was the first loyalist with power inferior to only Gastille. And now, this man, "After all, how did you, one of outer world, know how to keep a soul...?" He feared the dragon standing in front of him. He was so shocked that he could not hide it. That was natural, for he hadn't felt such pressure since his current master summoned him. "There's no way I knew that before. I only applied by research results. The organization I belonged to was good at making pseudo lifeforms. We are familiar about how to treat souls or something like that, more familiar than anyone else of this planet." The Clown was so bored that he played with the souls with his fingers. Suddenly, the souls were blown away. "...Wow." That which blew away the souls were Gastille's magical blast, fired from inside the Temple. Witnessing its power, Chaos Breaker made a silent exclamation. "Now, let's make a conclusion..." Without showing his face, Gastille pushed the chat onwards from inside the Temple. And he spoke like teaching the regretting Mujinlord. "That's enough, isn't it? No matter who he is, he cannot be allowed to play around here." "B, but---" "Mujinlord." A silent yet powerful stop that allowed no opposition. It sounded calm, but the voice was filled with a bit of impatience. At this moment, Mujinlord noticed that. "You intend to keep me in this meaningless discussion...any longer?" "I, I humbly obey!" "As expected from the lord of this vast Relics! Your generosity is comparable to the oceans." Clapping his hands, Chaos Breaker lowered his head. (The attack looked like magic...but there was no omen of assembly of spirits. He has methods to use magic without spending his own mana, or is that a power beyond magic?) For sure, he did not do this out of gratitude. "Make the preparations for Diffride as soon as possible. I will leave that to you." "I humbly obey." (As expected, something is hidden here. The spacetime protector "Chronojet Dragon" and the weapon "Demiurge". A tremendous power even beyond my many previous observations...Yes, that is probably...) He can no longer keep "it" in his mind. His overflowing "pleasure". (More than the universe. This is opening the curtain of a grand game that will involve two worlds and all spacetime.) Squinting his eyes, (Happy, merry, it is. I haven't felt so interested and amused for a while) The dragon explicitly laughed. ---- "Chaos Breaker...that thing is a threat. One day, he will bare his fangs even against us." After Chaos Break performed Diffride, Mujinlord fervently thought, that Chaos Breaker should not be left without an eye on him. "Lord Gastille has noticed that as well, and with that in mind, he chose to use Chaos Breaker as a chess piece...Lord Gastille has his own plans, for sure. But---" Mujinlord recalled the feeling of cold sweat, and he put his hand on his forehead. He feared that much. He feared the mysterious dragon who was veiled under secrecy. "No way to let that thing run loose. At least, surveillance is necessary." If two beings have an impassable gap of power, the weak cannot even sense the difference of power. It is like looking up a very tall building from below. One cannot even imagine how tall the building is. Unseeable means unknown, and unknown means immeasurable and inconceivable. As Mujinlord can sense the gap of power precisely, he can be classified as powerful as well. (I need a chess piece. A chess piece to go to that planet and monitor that thing.) ---- "HAAAAAAA!" One step on the land of Relics can make one sound of crushing rotten meat. One can hear nothing but disgusting chewing-like sounds and shameful growls of the dead fighting each other. That should be it. "Gaaah!" "---" "Woooorgh!" The last gasps of the dead was overshadowed by a roar. In a world filled by death, a roar resounded as if to deny death. "Perish!" The roaring one kept swinging his sword. The bloody red blade took a strange form, curved in a right angle like "the Grim Reaper's scythe". "Weaklings like you," The dragonic knight wore an ominous black armour and a scythe-like sword. But, one could not feel even a bit of Grim-Reaper-esque eeriness. "Weak-minded cowards who seek death even after death," Instead, he releases an aura of "anger" reaching the level of insanity. "You can do nothing, no matter how many of you assemble!" It is "wrath", expressed by his whole body and mind against everything of this world. "Even death cannot bend me to its will! Nothing can stop me to seek life! Even if it means I need to sip the muddy water of this world of rotten meat, I---" His right foot stepped strongly, and using it as the spinning axis, he rotated like dancing alone. The blade empowered by the spinning force cut multiple heads of the dead. "Shall definitely reach that!" Cutting the swarm of the dead numbering over 100, the dragon roared. His armour cracked, and his fighting aura overflowed from the cracks. (Surpassing dragons and the hero, the realm of deities and deified beings, I shall reach that once more...I,) His eyes opened greatly, and bluish white fighting aura overflowed from his eyes as well. That made him look like a crying demon. "Shall definitely return, absolutely..." Behind the whispering dragon, a new aura appeared. The dragon raised his arm again and swung down his red sword. But, "That is your wish, I see." The sword which severed the many dead was blocked. By a man much shorter than the dragon, a man of red horns and white face. "...Who are you?" "Mujinlord. I am the first subordinate of Lord Gastille who reigns in this space...Relics." More correctly speaking, the sword wasn't blocked by the man himself, but the wisteria-coloured mana released from his hand. The mana formed an arm bigger than the dragon and caught the sword. (What is that mana...but,) "Nuuuu...!" The dragon put his another hand on the back of his sword, and pressed with his strength alone. That was the only way to increase the power acting on his single-handed sword. From his palm dropped not blood, but fighting aura. "Woooorgh!" The wisteria-coloured arm was gradually suppressed, and was eventually cut into two halves. "Mu...!" As the arm of mana was severed, Mujinlord leapt back. Even though his power he took pride in was overcome, he smiled greatly. "O black dragon imprisoned by obsession. Can I learn your name?" Mujinlord did not counter attack, but stepped forward. But, "That is unnecessary. Weaklings who fall in my way, idealists who persuade me with their ways, enemies who stand in my way, all of them have become stains on my sword. If you don't want to be cut apart," Mujinlord's words did not reach the dragon. In the dragon's eyes, Mujinlord was not different to the other dead who crawled in this world. So, he is another "enemy" who blocked his way. "Disappear...immediately!" This time, he held his sword above his head, and swung down with all his strength...Yet, "Let me tell you the method to leave this world." Stillness. The dragon's sword stopped just in front of Mujinlord's forehead. Even so, the sword was swung down at such speed that it sent out shockwave like tempest, blowing away all who were unfortunate to stand near the battlefield. The place was dominated by the momentary stillness. "The method to leave here, you say?" "Ya." "You, who are you?" "I have told you. And this is my turn. Your name?" Mujinlord raised his hand, and touched the sword in front of his forehead. "My name is Claret...Claret Sword." ---- One month had passed since Mujinlord found the wondering Claret Sword. More correctly speaking, "approximately one month in terms of outside world's definitions had passed", because Relics has no concept of time. "Finally, I have received permissions from Lord Gastille. " Diffride---an undefined technology to teleport one's mind to another being's body in far away planets. After undergoing certain procedures, a mind is teleported to the most synchronizing body at the destination. If the mind can bend the host's soul to its will with any kinds of measures, the mind can manipulate that body at its will. "I would like to begin the teleportation as soon as possible. But," First, Claret Sword would acquire a body in "that world". After anchoring his soul to that body, the world would misidentify Claret Sword's soul as associated with the realm of living beings. As a result, return to Cray with a new body is made possible. This is the whole picture of Mujinlord's proposed method to escape Relics. "Do you remember?" "Keep an eye on Chaos Breaker who had performed Diffride before, and made regular reports...is that?" "Exactly. I am one who recommend you to Lord Gastille and make your escape possible. You must pay the minimum efforts to return this favour." Claret Sword and Mujinlord was linked barely by common interests. There was no loyalty or trust between them. Claret Sword's eyes saw only the Temple, not Mujinlord. And so did Mujinlord. "I must accept your terms." (This hardship lasts until I get a body. Compared to the time already passed, this will not last long.) "Then, let us begin." Heralding the happenings, Mujinlord kneeled to the Temple in a position a bit away. At that moment, "Gu, orgh...!?" (What's this, what is this power!?) "Something" approached Claret Sword from the depth of the Temple, releasing tremendous power in its wake. However, Claret Sword could not tell its identity. (This is no magic or fighting aura. Its nature is totally different to everything I know...what is this...) "At last, I shall give you one advice." While Claret Sword was suppressed by the mysterious power, Mujinlord's words reached his head. That was telepathy via ninjutsu (ninja techniques). "Diffride is performed to take over someone's body forcibly. For sure, the soul originally owning the body is going to resist." (So what? I shall bend it to my will by force.) "The planet you are teleporting to is a peaceful world with few conflicts. I don't think you will be tripped by residents of such a planet..." (That's it. Who can stand in the way of my soul, consummated by trials?) "It is rare, but there are also unyielding souls in that world. Keep alert and make no negligence." (Absurd. I will definitely regain a body, and complete my revenge against the world...!) Claret Sword exposed his hidden hatred and stared at the white face. And finally, the dragon's form disappeared. For the teleportation had begun. (With this, I will...) ... ... ---- The teleportation itself was successful. Thanks to the help of Chaos Breaker who has successfully performed Diffride before, Claret Sword should have possessed the body of a Planet "E"'s sentient lifeform---the body of a certain man. "I won't forgive...anyone who defiles my...Even if that person is my..." A fragmented voice, possibly from the original owner of that body. Just after Claret Sword thought so, (What!? Guaaaarrrrgggghhhh...) "A vulnerable being of a fragile world", the soul of whom Claret Sword despised so emitted tremendous radiance. Numberless beams of light penetrated Claret Sword's soul, and Claret Sword was struck by pain like his whole body imploded. (Impossible...! Such power...a life of this fragile world...why, to this extent...) Claret Sword maintained his consciousness by thinking incessantly, but, "Wooooorrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!" The man roared, and his radiance became stronger. Before Claret Sword was completely banished from the man's body, he recalled the Mujinlord's words. "There are also unyielding souls in that world." (That man is, exactly---) ---- "Guagh!" When Claret Sword realized, he found himself lying on the ground. (I am, living, do I? No, this is wrong...) Strong light blinked in the depths of his eyes. He did his best to stand up, but he could not find the feelings of balance, so he could not stand well. (This is the feeling, of being a spirit...I have returned, only...) Massive amount of blue flames vanished from his mouth, and a portion of his body crumbled. He could barely maintain his fighting aura due to the accumulated damage. "I have...lost, have I?" Using his sword as a crutch, he walked slowly. (I can't find the Temple...where is here...I am sure I am in the Relics...) His gravely damaged form, "I have, lost, again---" Was penetrated by wisteria-coloured beams. "Exactly. You have lost." The origin of the beams was Mujinlord, his murmurs filled with hatred. His face was no more cynical, but distorted in anger. "You have put me in shame." Mujinlord fired one more beam, to penetrate Claret Sword's abdomen. "You have betrayed the expectations of Lord Gastille." The head, the arms, the legs. The places hit by Mujinlord's beam spilled vanishing fighting aura. Claret Sword's soul was going to be annihilated. "Rotting in this hell, unknown to anyone..." The spilling fighting aura spread like fire and enshrouded the whole body of Claret Sword. His consciousness to maintain the fighting aura was dissipating, and he would not be able to maintain his ego. "What a fitting end to this incompetent thing." The sword, the armour, the form. Everything forming Claret Sword was crumbling one by one. "I shall be the one to bring you the end, otherwise I cannot face up to Lord Gastille." Claret Sword's sword edge dissipated, and his form fell, but he could not feel even the unpleasant touch of the corrupted ground. "Not only the realm of men, you have nowhere to stay in this spacetime." Mujinlord concentrated his mana to his palm, and he slowly pressed that palm on Claret Sword's head. "Return to nothing in desperation." Claret Sword's heart was frustrated by the unexpected defeat. His body, no longer supported by his heart, was crumbling. There was no way to save him, and there was no one willing to save him. But, "You weakling." (Weakling...!) His soul was anchored pushily. "This is your end." Without noticing this slight change, Mujinlord swung down the wisteria-coloured massive arm onto Claret Sword's head. ---Zoburi. Mujinlord judged the an indescribable sound coming from crushing Claret Sword. But, he immediately found out he was mistaken. "You, still...!" The massive arm was penetrated by a red sword. And, "NO..." The number was not one. Two swords thrust into the wisteria-coloured massive arm from left and right, and stopped it in the air. Mujinlord tried hard to move the arm, but the arm did not move a bit. Without paying attention to the anxious white-faced, Claret Sword stood up. "NO!" His scream shook the eardrums of the white-faced. Mujinlord raised up his head reflexively, and he saw Claret Sword. The form was not at the brink of death. "That form, that extraordinary fighting aura, this is..." "I AM, " The blue-winged black dragonic knight, held the swords tearing the massive arm. "I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" "Stride, Fusion...!" At the moment the blade clanged each other, the Prison of Souls was shaken greatly. ---- A man knelt at the entrance of the Temple. "It is rare to see you make a mistake." "...There is no excuse for what I have done." After the Stride Fusion, Mujinlord did not fight with Claret Sword. He chose to fall back and report to Gastille. "Lord Gastille...Please give me the chance to end this mess---" "It is not necessary. Just let him go." Mujinlord questioned if his ears were functioning well. This was because he returned only to obtain Gastille's permission to crush Claret Sword. "H, however, a being capable to perform Stride Fusion can be a threat. He should be defeated as soon as possible---" His mistake would remain...as the first subordinate, Mujinlord could not tolerate such embarrassment. He tried to bargain for a chance to settle with that disgrace, but, "Under the hand of the Deity of Destruction, the doomsday of the world is near, and salvation will come... have you forgotten the teachings?" Mujinlord was suppressed by a silencing pressure, and sound could not come out from his throat. To the frightened subordinate, Gastille spoke again in a gentle voice. "There is no need to worry. Relics is created by the power of our Deity. Putting aside the situation of being detected outside... escaping from inside is impossible." Nonetheless, those words could not wipe out the gloominess on Mujinlord's face. "Circumspection is your strength, but excessive circumspection can become your weakness. But... right. To erase your apprehension, I shall assign you one task." "Yes... I am all ears." "Make that dragon useful to Relics." The master smiled. ---- "DeStρOy za Tαrget." Two shadows clashed, dragging the dead in their wake. One was a massive humanoid mecha. It was an Idea-drone which displayed its power in the "Interdimensional Catastrophe". Another one was, "Wooooooorgh!" A black dragonic knight whose roar shook the air. A tremendous amount of fighting aura was released from his back, making him appear winged. "DeStρOy, Δes-Troy, dεsЋroi---" "Aaaaaaaargh!" The two shadows overlapped. The fist of the colossus hit the dragon's face, and the latter's body bent greatly. But, "Dis, Troi, TTtttrrrOOyy." The fight had already been settled. At the moment the colossus hit the dragon, the dragon's swords had already cut the colossus into four parts. Although the colossus's fist stayed in a hitting position, its body crumbled and dissipated as formless negative thoughts. It was absorbed into the air of Relics, and its traces were no more. ---- "Pathetic." The red-horned white-faced man, Mujinlord, observed the battle. "Sometimes, there are the dead who act like they are living, like you." The form and power of Relics's prisoners were determined by the quality and quantity of negative thoughts. Though they were described as "the dead", the essence of Relics was a "prison" that captivates negative thoughts. Not only the living things' souls, the negative thoughts they hosted were attracted and imprisoned as well. Even machines like Idea-drones inbued by their master's hatred could be materialized in this space as clumps of negative thoughts. "The dead do not fight and kill each other for fun. They can hear. To destroy. These are the words of our deity." The space named Relics is maintained by negative thoughts released by the dead. They are "food" for the maintenance of Relics. However, materialization alone cannot make them food. When they feel suffering, when they feel pain, when they die and dissipate... they release emotions of "negativeness", and become the most appetizing food to Relics. "Obey the deity's words, and kill all attackers. Kill, kill, and finally be killed by stronger beings. If this is not pathetic, what is pathetic?" Nonetheless, the time and place of the deads' materialization are irregular. Until then, whenever the extracted amount of negative thoughts was unstable, subordinates like Mujinlord needed to rush to the place where many turned dead and made regulations. However, from now on, this would become a different story. "Rejoice, Claret Sword. You have been chosen by Lord Gastille. As an outstanding feeder, that is." ---- He roared. He slashed. He roared. He slashed. He roared. He slashed. He roared. He slashed. Slashing down all attackers, the dragon kept roaring. (I am not a loser.) He is a prisoner. A pathetic soul imprisoned in hell. (I am not powerless.) He is weak and transient, whose fate is bound to this enclosed world. (I am not, a weakling!) He knew, but he had no choice but recognize this fact. He could not even recall his obsession in the past. As if to extract the residue of his obsession, strongly and lastingly, the dragon roared. "Ruuuuaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!!" Category:Lores